


.•*Reunited*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 35





	1. PART 1

You were just having an afternoon jog when you noticed cars were scrambled everywhere while some people were running everywhere.

F/N L/N. A CIA agent living in New York. You were mostly assigned on bioterrorism because you were one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City at the age of 15. Having advanced skills in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, you were trained and hired once you were of legal age, travelling around the world just to stop the people who were turning living beings into weapons and prevent another Raccoon City. You knew you weren’t the only one stopping these kinds of troubles. There’s the DSO and the BSAA. You were keeping tabs on them secretly and helping them if needed without their knowledge...the DSO anyway, the BSAA knows you.

“Holy shit. The hell’s happening?” You were walking hastily, bumping into horrified and panicked citizens.

“Excuse me. Why’s everyone on panic?” You held the shoulder of a woman that was rushing to get away with whatever’s happening.

“Z-zombies! THERE’S ZOMBIES!” The woman got out of your grip and ran again towards a random direction.

“Zombies? Please don’t tell me-” you were cut off as soon as you saw the familiar and horrifying sight in front of you. The undead eating a person alive. The zombie turned its head and leaped towards you, tackling you to the ground. With your quick thinking, you grabbed the switch blade from one of your shoe while holding the undead’s head with your left hand and stabbed its temple multiple times before it went limp on top of you. You pushed the rotten human off of you and stood up, looking around and taking in what was happening around you. 

It was really stupid of you not to bring your phone and your gun so you really don’t know what to do at this point. You were about to run off to the direction the survivors were going until you heard the sounds of whirring blades above you. You looked up and saw the similar military green plane you would always fly on when helping the BSAA heading towards the opposite of where the citizens were going.

Perfect!

You ran towards the direction of the plane, dodging the zombies that would try to get to you while also being pushed by the frightened people. You turned around the corner only to find that the plane was gone but instead, you saw three familiar people, who had their backs turned to you, get off from their respective vehicles.

“Leon, Chris, Damian?” The three turned towards the direction of your voice with shock written across their faces.

“Y/N?” Leon responded with the same tone.

Leon Kennedy. A DSO agent who was also a survivor of the Raccoon City incident. It was his first day as a cop when the traumatizing event happened. In fact, he was the one who helped you out of the city and since then, you never saw each other again...him anyway. You saw him during the incident in Tall Oaks and China but he never noticed you.

“What are you doing here?” Chris asked. 

“I live here?”

“Yeah but shouldn’t you be getting out of here?”

“I was but I saw your plane and followed it”

“You know each other?” Leon questioned.

“Yeah. She’s a CIA agent. Helped us in various missions”, before Leon could say anything, there was a bang coming from inside the black van in front of you, causing the four of you to snap towards the dark vehicle. The van shook more and growling sounds were heard inside.

Oh no. 

Damian slowly approached the the back of the van with his gun in front of him. He was about to open the door when suddenly, it busted open and rotting zombie Dobermanns leaped out. Damian was about to gun down one of the dogs when it attacked him and decapitated him with its sharp teeth.

“DAMIAN! SHIT!” Chris tried shooting at the dog near him but none of the bullets landed on the canine because of how fast it was.

“Dammit! Any ideas?”

“I’ll lead the dogs away. You go blow some more tankers. Good?”

“Yeah”

“Here boy! Come on!” Leon drifted away with his bike with the dogs hot on his tail.

“Chris, I’ll help”

“Are you sure? Do you even have any weapon with you?”

“Yeah but I only have a switchblade with me”, Chris looked at his headless comrade lying on the floor before he turned back to you.

“Alright. Here”, Chris handed you one of his spare handguns and led you towards his vehicle.


	2. PART 2

“For a 15 year old you have a high set of skills”

“May I remind you that I grow up, old man. I’m 34″

Chris had already left to rescue Rebecca while you were left with Leon killing all the infected in a hallway of Glenn Arias’ hideout as you had learn from Chris while driving off to the said hideout.

“Nope. Still 15″

“Whatever”

“Didn’t know you became an agent”

“Well, Skennedy, we’ve never talked until now”

“Well, sorry. It’s one of the consequences of being an agent, you know. And seriously. Skennedy?”

“I know. I’ve been keeping tabs on you”, Leon stopped dead in his tracks and turned to you.

“What?”

“Remember the C-virus incident in Tall Oaks and China?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m the one who dropped the rocket launcher”, you slyly declared with a smirk on your face.

“Y/N”

“I can’t even get a ‘thank you’?”

“Well, thank you, but why didn’t you talk to me?”

“It’s one of the consequences of being an agent, you know? Oh and you were too busy grieving on Ada Wong” Your smirk grew wider and you just left him frozen on his spot, nearing his bike that was standing on a nearby wall.

“Yeah but-”

Truth is, Leon had already woken up from his constant daydreaming on Ada and had finally realized just how much of a stupid and naive person he was. After almost 20 years, he realized that the mysterious woman was only using him and manipulating him.

“Hey, Skennedy! You comin’ or what?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“LEON!” The glass barricading us from falling into a horrible death shattered as Leon got kicked. Fortunately though, his body stopped itself from falling off.

“I’m okay!” Leon managed yell out through his heavy breathing. He looked down and saw the long drop he would’ve fallen to.

That was fucking close.

“Fucker!” You used your acrobatic skills you had gained throughout your youth years in gymnastics and brought to your agency years to avoid every kicks and punches the mutated monster tried to give. You got caught off guard though and Glenn managed to grab and squeeze you with his gigantic hand.

“So young. So precious”, his claws grew a few feet longer and let them drag against your chest, stopping only to where your sports bra covered your breasts. You struggled against his grasp as his claws slowly pushed the right sleeve of your jacket downwards to reveal your arm which he happily glided his claws onto.

“You would’ve been a perfect fit to my family. But no. You just had to try and kill me so I’m just going to spill your guts all over”

“Try me”, while he was talking earlier, you manage to lift your calf up just enough for you to get the knife you got earlier from your shoe. You stabbed his hand and got out of his deadly grip as he was still taking in what had happened in surprise.

The plane you saw earlier rose up and turned around for the entrance to face Glenn. One of the female friends you managed to have whilst helping the BSAA laid flat on her stomach with a huge gun in front of her aimed directly at Arias. She pulled the trigger and a huge amount of light struck to the head beside Arias’, completely smashing it, together with a few neighboring buildings. 

“DIEGO!” Arias ran with huge thumping sounds and jumped straight to the left wing of the plane, spinning it around in slow circles. Arias lifted his right arm and grew his claws, piercing them through the metal of the plane and stabbing Nadia through her shoulder.

“Leon! Any plans?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it!” Leon hopped on his bike, roaring its engine and revving off towards Arias’ direction. Leon flipped over to jumped off his bike before it smashes through the glass balcony and crashing onto Glenn’s torso, pinning him to the plane.

“Catch!” Leon pulled the trigger and the bike immediately exploded, making Glenn lose his grip on the plane and fall off. But that doesn’t seem to stop Arias though as he grew his claws on both of his hands, gripping onto the building and the plane. You grabbed your gun and ran to the edge to where Glenn was hanging.

“Bye bye, asshole”, you aimed your gun on Arias’ red and beating heart and pulled the trigger, causing a huge explosion to erupt and Arias was torn into small pieces, his flesh bloody and scattered all over.

“I spilled your guts all over. Bitch”, you shook your head and smirked.

“Amateur”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rebecca inhaled and exhaled deeply as a mask connected to the tank of cure was plastered on her face. Chris’ watch beeped as a signal that the time is up. 

Just in time.

The dark veins on Rebecca’s body became invisible as the cure was healing her completely.

“Becca”, Chris whispered. Rebecca opened her ocean eyes and stared at Chris’ chocolate ones. She smiled softly at him and rose her fist up slowly while her thumb stood up alone. Chris nodded and returned the soft smile she was giving him. The plane also rose up slowly, revealing a stabbed Nadia and a perfectly fine D.C. smiling at them with a small salute given.

Leon, who was holding his right arm, approached the bear and the “newly-wed” with you following behind, reaching for your right sleeve that Arias slid off and lifting it up. You inserted your hands in your jacket pockets and gave a soft smile to your small team.

“One more thing left to do”, Chris reminded. Leon tilted his neck and nodded.

“So let’s do it”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The plane you were in glided through the morning sky as the cure was being spread through the air, healing those who were infected with the A-virus. To be honest, it looked like snow.

When I was a kid, I never thought my life would turn out this way. 

When I was a kid, I never thought I would become the person I am today. I never accepted it at first but as I grew up, I learned to accept the fate I was given. I was supposed to save people. Save the world, even if it meant sacrificing your own life.

“And once again, we find ourselves back where we started”

“What do you mean?”

“We got the bad guys. Hopefully made the world a little safer” Rebecca turned to your direction.

“You’re Y/N, right?”

“Yeah, F/N L/N”

“I’ve heard a lot about you”

“Heh, didn’t know I was famous”

“Everybody knows you as the 15 year old who survived Raccoon”

“I guess everybody does. But I wouldn’t have survived that without Leon by my side”, your cheeks heated up and turned a scarlet red at how cheesy it must’ve sound.

“Well, for a 15 year old, your good with weapons”, Leon finally spoke up.

“Yeah, well--yeah”, you turned to Leon and smiled softly at him which Leon returned. As you turned your head away, Leon couldn’t help but admire you.

The teenage girl I saved in Raccoon, all grown up and matured. 

“Hey, Chris!”

“Yeah?”

“How much longer can we keep going on like this?” Chris thought about his answer for a second.

“I don’t know...I never make plans that far ahead” Leon shook his head and smiled. It was obviously said by somebody awhile ago but you just didn’t know who and you had know idea what happened before you tagged along so you just smiled softly.

This’ll go on for a very long time...and we’ll be there stop it until our last breath...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, Blowjob

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_“Leon”_

You didn’t know what happened. You both were just talking casually on Leon’s couch and then the next thing you knew, both of your hands were all over each other as your tongue melded together and fought for dominance while peeling each other’s clothes on a wall.

Leon took your shirt off first and pinned you against wall further after he did so. The smooth wall felt so cool against your band-covered back that it made your back arch as shivers went down your spine. 

He could’ve been your adoptive father after getting out of Raccoon City but none of you saw each other having a father and daughter relationship and it confused the both of you as to what you were. But now, at this very moment, you understood, he was your lover and you were his. It felt nice. Perfect even. Him caressing foreign parts of your body while your fingers brushed along his dark-colored hair and tugging it, causing a light moan to come out of his bruised and swollen lips that still continued to part and meet against your own ones.

His calloused hands slid across your back very slowly and very gently that it almost didn’t feel like he was touching you and unhooked your bra, the straps gliding down your arms as it dropped to the tiled floor below you. Leon’s soft and wet lips pulled away from your plump ones and tickled your skin as he pressed light kisses on the soft skin of your neck, his stubble adding to the ticklish and gratifying sensation your sensitive skin was feeling.

_Damn. Didn’t expect a rough man like him to be this gentle..._

You thought.

His teeth grazed against the tender skin on your collarbone while you gasp lightly at the sudden action and your hand clenched tightly against his long and soft hair. Leon’s lips curled into a smirk against your wet skin as he got the exact same reaction he wanted to receive from you.

His tongue brushed against the bitten part of your skin as he licked it to soothe out the slight stinging feeling he caused after assaulting your collarbone, his tongue still gentle as he did so and a loud sigh left your parted lips. 

“Am I the only one going naked here?” You managed to breathe out as Leon continued to leave bruises and marks on your chest and neck.

“Right. Let me fix that”, Leon, though upset that he had to pull away from you even for just a sec, unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor without much care about where it would land since he’ll find it later anyway and the same goes to his dark blue shirt.

You took your time letting your eyes linger on his torso and admire the wonderful view in front of you. He was lean and toned but not as muscular as your boulder puncher friend who literally could’ve been Hulk or something with his build. His skin was embellished with scars and bruises in different sizes and shapes and the sight alone made it harder for you to reach out to him and just lick every part of his body.. _everything_.

Leon found it amusing how you were just staring at his hard bod as if you were looking at a billion dollar worth of diamond. His lips curled into a smirk as he just stood in front of you, intently observing you as your hand began to slowly reach out to him.

Before the tip of your fingers could even lightly touch his skin, Leon’s hardened ones wrapped themselves around your wrist before placing your palm on his prickly cheek, the short hairs on his face poking against her skin.

The feeling of his skin mixed with his facial hair only caused your arousal to spur more and you couldn’t take it anymore so you swiftly grabbed his face with both hands and pressed your mouth against his, the kiss messier than before.

Having ran out of air, Leon pulled away for a sec to take a breather but because of how touch-starved you were, your lips moved to his neck where you made sure to leave as many marks as possible for everyone to see and remind yourselves of what had happened today, not like you would forget it but you know, a quick reminder for even a couple of days only.

Your lips began trailing kisses lower and lower as Leon’s breathing slowly escalated until you finally reached the brim of his pants that was still being secured tightly by his belt. You were impatient, hungry, and lustrous that you didn’t even wait for Leon to remove his pants and just did for him, and besides, it’s not like he didn’t find it hot, he FUCKING DID. 

Once his pants were dropped down to his ankles, in one swift move, you pulled his boxers down and let it lay on top of his crumpled pants beneath him.

You looked up and maintained your focus on Leon’s cock that stood firmly in front of you, admiring it and fucking it with your eyes. His member was bending upward, slightly longer than average, and his girth wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small either, it was just right. His veins were mildly visible, the most prominent one being the slightly crooked line tracing from where his shaft met his pubic hair up until the bottom of the head. Red and purple were blended together to shade the tip because of arousal and his balls hung low as semen began flooding his testicles just waiting to get out. 

Your fingers grasp the lengthy shaft gently as if it was some type of glass that if you hold on to tightly, it might just shatter and break. You heard Leon gasp at the sudden touch from above you, the quiet urging you more to give his cock full attention. The tip of your tongue found its way on the straight line that separated his head and gave it a smooth lick, the action earning another gasp and a groan to leave the man’s parted parted lips as his right hand placed itself on top of your head. With the flat of your tongue, you traced Leon’s shaft from the bottom, making sure that the edge of your tongue would hit the skin covering Leon’s testicles up until the head where you began putting all of him inside your mouth.

Leon’s eyes went shut, his eye lids crinkling at the amount of pressure he was putting just by closing his eyes tightly due to the intense pleasure he suddenly felt after you’ve wrapped your mouth around his cock while his hand grabbed a good amount of your hair and balled it into a fist, the harsh tug that was usually felt in pain converted into pleasure due to the arousal you felt and a muffled moan escaped your throat, the vibration causing Leon to moan too and buck his hips to bring himself deeper into your throat. It almost made you gag but you were quick to regain your composure before you do.

You continued bobbing your head up and down with Leon aiding you through it by moving his hips in symphony with your movements. 

Faster and faster, Leon finally felt his white liquid tickling tickling inside of him as he came close to his high, the pleasure becoming more and more unbearable, his thrusts inside your mouth went hard and fast to the point where you were gagging multiple times but you didn’t mind, it felt good too. 

After a few more thrusts, Leon finally came inside of your throat which saddened you a little since you didn’t get the chance to taste it but nonetheless, it was great.

“You ready for more, sweetheart”

It’s going to be a looong night.


End file.
